User blog:Edd Shwartz/Power Levels Guide
Hello, everyone. Since my proposal on power levels passed, I figured now was a good time to discuss power levels. Power levels are a measurement of a character's ability to fight. Although the wiki previously had an "anything goes" mentality with power levels, we would now prefer that users have an appropriate number for power levels instead of adding pages to the "Power Levels Over 9000" just because they can. Before we begin, I'd like to make a few important notes. I am not going to be super picky about every power level listed on the wiki. In other words, I'm not going to change a power level from 120 to 150 or anything like that. The issue is people listing characters' power levels as over 9000 when they're not even capable of destroying a city by themselves. Further, users on the YTP wiki are not expected to use real-world math to calculate power levels. In real life, it would take billions of megaton bombs to destroy the moon, but in YouTube Poop World, it's not necessary to have a power level in the trillions to destroy a moon. (While we're on the topic of moon destruction, Roshi blew up the moon with a very low power level, but this was likely just an example of "cartoon anime logic," so we're going to ignore it. It's not like we have rules that require following the original source material.) Without further ado, let's get started with the guide. The main guide *The average (normal) Earthling human has a power level of 5. *A fighter would have to have a power level of 1,000 to level a city in one blast at full strength. *A fighter would have to have a power level of 500,000 to completely blow up the moon. *A fighter would have to have a power level of 50,000,000 to create a blast that would "kill" a planet with the mass and size of YouTube Poop World. Note: "Killing" a planet refers to causing the planet to become unstable and explode (or at the very least fall apart). This is not the same thing as smashing YouTube Poop World into a billion pieces with one blast. Examples Now let's look at some examples of characters, starting with the original Dragon Ball manga before moving onto characters on the wiki. Original Dragon Ball characters Raditz: 1,200 Goku: 416 (without weighted clothes at the start of the Saiyan Saga) Piccolo: 408 (without weighted clothes) Goku's Kamehameha wave: Over 900 (note that this is a concentration of Goku's energy) Piccolo's first Special Beam Cannon or "Light of Death" technique: 1,330 Nappa: 4,000 Vegeta: 18,000 (during battle on Earth) Recoome, Jeice, and Burter: 30,000-60,000 Captain Ginyu: 120,000 Goku on Namek: 180,000 (using Kaio-Ken x2) Freeza: 530,000 (first form) Freeza: Over 1 million (second form) Freeza: 120,000,000 (final form, full power) Characters on the YTP Wiki Sonic the Hedgehog: 120 Shadow the Hedgehog: 130 Silver the Hedgehog: 110 Amy Rose: 75 Tails: 40 Knuckles the Echidna: 70 Tikal the Echidna: 75 (sorry, knucklehead) Super Sonic: 670 Super Shadow: 720 Classic Sonic: 55 Classic Tails: 15 Classic Knuckles: 45 Super Classic Sonic: 275 Super Classic Tails: 75 Super Classic Knuckles: 225 Mario: 30-70 (with power-ups) Luigi: 20-80 (with power-ups) Wario: 75 Waluigi: 45 Bowser: 100 Rosalina: 20,000 (lacks battle training) Frisk: 30 (level 1), 40 (level 2), 80 (level 6), 120 (level 8), 330 (level 15), 450 (level 18), 500 (level 19), 1,500 (level 20) Toriel: 55 (lacks battle training) Papyrus: 50 Undyne: 60 Undyne the Undying: 360 Muffet: 35 Mettaton EX: 65 Sans: ??? (normally), 1 (using Karmic Retribution among other powers) Asgore: 80 Flowey 15 (base form), 150,000 (six human souls absorbed), 10,000,000 (six human souls and eighty-one monster souls absorbed) Closing Thoughts In general, try to consider how powerful a character is compared to other characters when making power levels, and avoid making character over-powered. I might come back to this blog and add some calculations about how strong I think Goku got after the Android saga, but I’ll leave that topic alone for now. If you want help, or if you want an explanation for why I rated a certain character's power level, please leave a comment below. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. Category:Blog posts